justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Danial6492000/Groove Or Lose! - Episode 1
Hello there! Welcome to the very ever episode of Groove Or Lose! We have officially set out our first 15 contestants! They are: To fully understand how to play, or if you plainly forgot the rules, they are all stated in the Home Page of the show. Be sure to keep these rules in mind if you want to win each and every challenge! 'Episode 1' Here is your main goal for the episode, and now, let's get into it! ' ' Here is your first box set for the challenge! Each contestant has automatically been granted 10 points for the episode and these points are automatically spent on unlocking Box 1. '' '' As you can see, your first challenge for the week is Bonbon! Dance to this song and plan out how you are going to finish each box in upcoming challenges, remember, you don't have to move through each box in a chronological order! If you want to dance to Box 1 again in the next challenge to gain more points, feel free to do that, but remember, you will be assigned a random song if you want to dance to the same box a second time! You have exactly 48 hours to finish this challenge, the rewards are listed above. '' '' Today's Showstopper Challenge features Cola Song! Apply any creative edit to the dancer, backround, or routine using your favortie picture-editing software! If you don't have any, I recommend these free picture-editing softwares: Paint.NET, Gimp. This is a completely optional challenge, you don't have to do it! But if you want to earn extra points, than feel free to participate! Again, you have 48 hours for this challenge as well. 'Update #1' Hello! and welcome back to the show, a lot has happened during the start of EP1, but most importantly, here are the top 5! Congratulations, ZodiaGiraffe! You have won the first challenge and also won the exclusive paint-print leopard glasses skin to use as your avatar! You can also add two songs of your choice for the next episode! You also won immunity for the next challenge! As for Rudrigo, you have won the normal leapord glasses skin to use for your avatar! You can also add one song of your choice for the next episode! Both of you won 10 extra points! As for SatoTheDancer10'''1, '''BJDFE, and DiiMashups, you have earned yourselves 5 points! If you want me to change your avatar, ask me through email (Elligable for ZodiacGiraffe and Rudrigo only) and if you want to buy something from the shop, inform me through email as well! As for elimination, elimination only happens during challenges 4 and 5. For your next challenge, you will have the availability to dance to either Bonbon again (if you chose box 1) or DADDY (If you chose box 2), I specifically asked everyone if they want to stay on box 1 or continue on to box 2 and for the people that haven't replied they will automatically be sent to box 2:-''' '''Gaybagel23 - Box 2 MikeyRocks33 - Box 2 Sofia - Box 1 JDLover12 - Box 2 Erich21 - Box 2 ZodiacGiraffe - Box 2 Pearl Louise - Box 2 DiiMashups - Box 1 BiggestJustDanceFan - Box 1 SatoTheDancer101 - Box 2 Rudrigo - Box 2 JDisbae - Box 2 CoolHarry64 - Box 2 Mega7037 - Box 2 ZombieSim100 - Box 2 Those of you who chose box 1, you will be able to dance to the filler box once box 3 is unlocked! '' '' As for the Showstopper challenge I recieved a lot of funny, interesting, and creative creations from you guys! ''' '''But my favorite has to be JDisbae's Cola Song edit which is very creative and bursting with bright and beautiful colors that really makes it deserve this spot! ' ' Congratulations, JDisbae, you have earned yourself a special Showstopper Medal as well as 5 points! Your medal will be automatically displayed on your avatar for the next challenges! ''' '''Let's look at other peoples edits! ' ' This is ZombieSim100's edit for the Cola Song dancer! I really love how this looks, the color scheme, the lips, the feet, everything about it is down-right gorgeous! ' ' I fully ADORE this edit by SatoTheDancer101, the shiny dance quest effects really make it stand out from the others, it just works so well plus it makes the coach look ten times more fierce! ' ' This is BiggestJustDanceFan's edit of the coach! He calls it "Pizza Song" for obvious reasons. I absolutely love the creativity that is put into this, the ''cheesy ''colors, the peperonni slices, they all work together perfectley! ' ' This is a simple color edit by Erich21, but I think it looks better than the actual color scheme! As I said with ZombieSim100's edit, this dark and goth-y color scheme works amazingly well with Cola Song! ' ' This is a very diverse color scheme change by GayBagel23! The dress's colors are gorgeous and the blonde hair looks good but in my opinion it would look better with a little bit more brightness! Thanks to all those people that took their time to create these beautiful pieces of artwork! Your next Showstopper challenge features Can't Feel My Face by The Weeknd! You can edit the coach, square, background, routine, and practically anything but be sure to be extra creative with this one! ' ' Currently, the shop is in early stages, which means that there will be more purchasable items soon! *'*NEW* - Stickers: Enhance your avatar with stickers! If your avatar contains a sticker, you will be awarded 50 points on your score!' *'*NEW* - Soda Can: Once you purchase a Soda Can, you will earn 150 points on your score for the next challenge to come! But be careful, this will only work for one challenge, if you want more points you have to buy another one! (Game Changer!)' Points Bank: *''(+n)'' indicates how many points were earned since the last challenge, for example, if you see "25 (+5)" that means that you earned 5 points from the last challenge, this does NOT mean that you have 30 points! Email Send me your scores and edits via email at danial6492000@gmail.com, when you're sending scores, be sure you take an image of your TV, PC, etc. I do NOT approve Print Screen/Screencaps if you're own PC. Be sure your Showstopper edits aren't by someone else, you have to make these edits by yourself! ''' '''Also, be sure to specify want console your playing on, what is your scoring method, and if you want to continue to the next box or stay on your current box! Good Luck! Category:Blog posts